<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Тебе всё равно никто не поверит by Lunar_the_tramp</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22613671">Тебе всё равно никто не поверит</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_the_tramp/pseuds/Lunar_the_tramp'>Lunar_the_tramp</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Deadpool (Movieverse)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Friends With Benefits, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Post-Canon, Wade Wilson's Inappropriate Humor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 18:13:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>959</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22613671</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_the_tramp/pseuds/Lunar_the_tramp</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>— Молчишь? Надо же, так вот как надо тебя затыкать, — хриплым низким голосом басит Кейбл.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nathan Summers/Wade Wilson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Тебе всё равно никто не поверит</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Кейбл внимательно наблюдает за тем, как Уэйд общается с членами их юной команды.<br/>Уилсон много и пошло говорит; часть его монологов бессмысленна и даже лжива — и это вовсе не со зла. Уэйд просто любит привирать, когда рассказывает истории из своей наёмнической жизни.<br/>Все слушают его внимательно, но без лишней веры. Похоже, лишь один Колосс обманывается, принимая всё за истинную правду — видимо, слишком уж верит в то, что такие, как Уэйд, исправляются.<br/>Ещё Уилсон любит кидать в их сторону скабрезные намёки. Видимо, ему в кайф ходить по острию ножа.<br/>Кейбл с удовольствием вступает в перепалки, которые немного разгоняют скуку и отлично играют на руку его планам.<br/>Уже даже Колосс принимает шутки Дэдпула за бутафорские.<br/>И тогда Кейбл действует.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Уэйд хрипит, когда железная хватка смыкается на его горле. В его глазах нет страха, одно лишь удивление — ведь Уилсон сегодня не приставал к нему.<br/>Никак не комментируя свои действия, Кейбл продолжает тащить лидера Силы Икс в свою комнату.<br/>— Кейбл, ты чего? Решил вспомнить бурную молодость? — интересуется Уэйд, когда его небрежно кидают на кровать. К слову, она жёсткая, как доска, и ни фига не удобная.<br/>Киборг не отвечает. Он плавно скидывает с плеч свой бессменный платок, не отрывая от Уилсона пристального взгляда. Если тому и становится не по себе, то это не особо заметно — глаза Уэйда блестят от любопытства, а поза расслаблена. Ещё бы, он прекрасно знает, что Кейбл не убьёт его. А всё остальное он переживал не раз и не два.<br/>— Глаза блестят, дыхание сбилось, на щёчках нежный девичий румянец… Танос, тебя возбуждают мои стройные ноги в трениках?<br/>— Заткнись, дабстеп, — В искусственном глазе Кейбла зажигается опасный хищный огонёк.<br/>Кровать поскрипывает под тяжёлым телом, когда киборг осторожно забирается на неё и нависает над Уэйдом. Тот непонимающе хмурится, пытается сесть ровнее, но Кейбл как-то мрачно фыркает и толкает его в грудь. Уилсон снова обрушивается на лопатки и неудовлетворённо морщится.<br/>— Эй, Танос, поаккуратней! Это ты привык спать на камнях, а не мои нежные косточки.<br/>— Отрегенерируешь, — односложно отвечает Кейбл и прикладывается к груди Уэйда, для надёжности прижав его металлической рукой.<br/>Сердце Уилсона бьётся в рваном темпе, но он не напуган. Это Кейбла удовлетворяет — он не хочет, чтобы кто-либо в постели с ним испытывал страх.<br/>Нет, его любовник должен испытывать другое чувство…<br/>— Ох! — вырывается у Уилсона, когда Кейбл забирается рукой ему под рубашку и тянет на себя. В доме Уэйд снимает свой костюм, раз уж все в их команде видели его без него, и потому оголить грудь Уилсона совсем не сложно.<br/>Соски тут же напрягаются, когда мягкий тёплый язык обводит их широким движением. Кейбл старательно захватывает зубами затвердевшую горошину и щекочет её языком.<br/>Уэйд идёт красными пятнами, дыхание его сбивается.<br/>Кейбл отрывается от сосков, которые влажно блестят от слюны, и вперивается взглядом в некрасивое лицо.<br/>— Какой у тебя… нежный… язычок… — сипло хихикает Уэйд. Кейбл хмурится, и Уилсон добавляет: — Мне нравится. Любишь сосать грудь?<br/>— Только у женщин. — Киборг удовлетворенно склоняет голову.<br/>— Эй, но я не… — возмущается было Уэйд, но тут же затихает, когда ощущает, как с него бесцеремонно стягивают треники.<br/>С мгновение Кейбл осматривает вполне себе здоровый и целый член Уилсона, после чего облизывает верхнюю губу и склоняется ниже.<br/>Уэйд удивлённо вскрикивает, когда бархатные губы смыкаются вокруг его достоинства. Кейбл заглатывает сразу на всю длину, сосёт неторопливо, но основательно, сжимая член горлом.<br/>— Блядь! — Уилсону хватает одного взгляда на киборга, чтобы желание, комом собравшееся внизу живота, выплестнулось наружу обильным белым потоком.<br/>Кейбл захлёбывается, не ожидая так стремительно, но быстро подстраивается под ритм происходящего. Он тщательно сглатывает чужую сперму и выпускает член изо рта.<br/>Уэйд тяжёло дышит, приходя в себя после сокрушительной разрядки. Такой у него не было с тех пор, как умерла Несс. Всё-таки мастурбация была не таким ярким действием, а спать с кем-то из «ночных бабочек» Уэйд не мог — стеснялся своей внешности.<br/>— Молчишь? Надо же, так вот как надо тебя затыкать, — хриплым низким голосом басит Кейбл.<br/>Уэйд замечает, что его штаны сильно натянуты на промежности. Его снова охватывает огонь при мысли о том, что этот однорукий солдат из будущего его хочет, а руки инстинктивно тянутся вперёд.<br/>Кейбл не отталкивает Уилсона куда подальше. Не шипит и даже не смотрит своим обычным видом недовольной жизнью Соус Тардар. Восприняв это за согласие, Уэйд расстёгивает ширинку на жёстких военных штанах.<br/>— У тебя большой, — не может не заметить он, на что Кейбл, против обыкновения, не велит ему заткнуться. — Повезло твоей женщине…<br/>— Вот и бери, пока даю, — Кейбл нетерпеливо рычит откуда-то сверху.<br/>Уэйд делает минет совсем не так умело, как киборг из будущего (и откуда тот только знает, как правильно?). Но всё равно на лбу Кейбла появляется испарина, а дыхание ускоряется.<br/>Кончает Кейбл так же бурно, как и Уэйд, и тут же валится набок, восстанавливая дыхание. Уилсон обхватывает свой член рукой, делает пару резких движений, и снова выплёскивается на кровать. После чего с довольным сытым видом прикладывается рядом, с неподдельным интересом рассматривая киборга.<br/>— Ты удивил меня, — замечает он, когда Кейбл приходит в себя и открывает глаза, в которых затухают искры наслаждения.<br/>— Поздравляю, — бормочет Кейбл, не спеша вставать.<br/>— Это было круто! Я будто получил Рождественский подарок, о котором давно мечтал. Пожалуй, именно этой страсти не хватало в моих сольниках. Вставим в третью часть, а?<br/>— Что за бред ты несёшь? — ещё тише замечает Кейбл, прикрывая глаза — после всплеска адреналина мир вокруг пестрит слишком яркими красками, а техно-глаз сканирует даже мельчайшие песчинки вокруг.<br/>— А, это так, мысли вслух. Ты прекрасен, Кейбл.<br/>— Натан.<br/>— Прости? — Уэйд непонимающе хмурится.<br/>— Меня зовут Натан, — снисходит до пояснения киборг. — Натан Саммерс. Кейбл — это прозвище.<br/>— Воу, вот как, — Уилсон не долго привыкает к информации. Мгновение — и на его лице вновь загорается улыбка. — Натан, так мы теперь друзьяшки? Или больше-чем-друзьяшки? Я видел кучу фанфиков с нашим участием. Расскажем остальным?<br/>— Зачем?<br/>— А, для прикола! Рипли и Пинки Пай вон на глазах сосутся, чем мы хуже?<br/>— Говори, если хочешь, — вздыхает Кейбл и тихо добавляет, когда Уэйд начинает восторженно что-то лопотать: — Тебе всё равно никто не поверит, пастушок.
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>